Misery loves Company
by Fairweather Friend 306
Summary: After Dimitri leaves Rose to become Tasha's guardian, Adrian is the one left to help her through the depression. So what happens when a clueless Lissa suddenly decides that their going to visit Tasha and Dimitri and he decides to try and get Rose back?
1. Leaving

Adrian POV:

I strolled casually into Rose's room, expecting her to be sitting at the computer or even better still be in bed, not wearing anything. But she was nowhere in sight. Not standing up and yelling at me to get out of her room, not staring at me with those deep brown eyes that that I love so much. Where was she?

"Rose?"

"Hey Rose, if you're mad at me its okay, just come out!" Okay. Maybe she _was_ mad at me. What have I done to annoy her in the past few days? I don't think that I did anything. Though if I know Rose (and I do, trust me I'm a bit of a stalker) then she could be mad at me for anything. I could have sat too close to her at breakfast yesterday, or maybe she overheard me saying something horrible about her that I don't remember saying.

"Rose! Are you here?" There was silence in the room and then a quiet sobbing sound came from the bathroom.

I slowly approached the bathroom door and the sobbing got louder, it could have been her but never once in the time that I had known her had I seen or heard her cry. Very slowly i reached out and turned the handle. "Rose, I'm coming in now okay?" I waited a second to see if she would protest but after I heard nothing I just went on straight in, then stopped. The scene before me broke my heart.

Rose lay on the tiles next to the bathtub with a depressing look on her pale face, nothing like the tanned skin colour that a dhampir should have. It looked like she hadn't eaten anything for days, yet I had seen her just yesterday eating two whole meals just for breakfast. Her hair was laying damp around her neck and it was then that I realised that she was only wrapped up in a towel and had obviously just had a shower. It would have made me stop and stare if I hadn't been so busy being worried about her.

"Hey, Rose. I'm going to help you up now, okay sweetie?" I used my softest and kindest voice possible, yet she still filched at the sound of it. I walked over to her and lent down so that I could see into her eyes, they were wide and blank and staring at nothing. It was the scariest thing that I have ever seen, Rose looking so lost and empty.

To give myself an excuse to look away from her dead eyes I bent over and picked her up easily, luckily I am pretty strong for a moroi as it would be very awkward for us both to have to drag her back into the bedroom.

Once I got in there and onto the bed with her still on my lap I paused. Now what? I had to get her to get dressed and to explain who the hell said what to make her like this. Well, I guess most important first.

"Rose...what happened?"

She paused and then sobbed slightly before shuddering and looking up at me. "It...it's-" Her voice broke and she sobbed again. I held her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, luckily the towel was wrapped around pretty tight otherwise we would have come to another possible awkward situation. _I_ would like it but I think that Rose would be sad, well sadder then she was already.

"Dimitri, he...left me."

The cradle robbing Russian left her? As in broke up with her? Or did he leave as in go away leave? Leave the academy leave.

"What do you mean, he left?" I choose my words carefully, not wanting to say something stupid and have her bursting into tears; Rose crying in the first place was horrible enough. I just wanted to murder him now for hurting someone that i love. Although now that Dimitri was hopefully out of the picture I could have a chance to comfort Rose, to make her feel better. And maybe one day...

"He...left with Tasha. To become her...her _guardian_" The way that she left the sentence hanging proved that she obviously didn't think that he would be _just_ her guardian. The jerk. He had this beautiful, caring and perfect woman right here all wrapped around his finger and yet he leaves her for a scar faced...

"Rose. Look at me." When she doesn't move I let go of her back and cup her face, turning her face to look at me. Tears are silently streaming down her face, but her eyes look slightly better. Getting it off her chest was obviously a good thing. "He was a jerk. He _is_ a jerk, okay? And you can do so much better than him because you are so wonderful and if you think that him leaving was your fault then you are very wrong. It is _all_ his fault. He is the one with the problem and he doesn't deserve someone like you."

She just sat there quietly, still holding onto my neck before very slowly letting go and sitting back slightly. I wipe the tears away from her eyes and gently push her off me. "Feeling better?" She nods. "Good. Now go and get dressed. Lissa doesn't need to be worried." Hearing Lissa's name seems to snap her out of any lasting sadness and she stands up, smiles at me one last time before walking over to her closet, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

I lay back on the bed and sighed. Rose was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine.


	2. Healing

Adrian POV:

I was sitting on Rose's bed waiting for her to finish trying to look normal again, it had to take some time as she was pretty messed up looking when I found her. I only hoped that Lissa wouldn't notice any difference, I knew that Rose didn't want her to worry and this was up there at the top of the time to worry list.

"Adrian?" Rose's voice whispered out from the bathroom. "Are you still there?" She sounded worried, like I was suddenly going to leave her. Why would I do that? I wasn't like Dimitri; guys like him didn't deserve anything good. Especially not something as good as Rose.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

I heard her quiet sigh of relief and smiled to myself. She wanted me to stay here with her. ME. Today must be backwards day or something because this had never happened before and it felt so good. Maybe the future could hold someth-

BANG BANG BANG

"Rose, I know that you're in there! Come on, I have all the stuff that we need for our totally awesome to be girls night!" Damn it was Lissa; this was going to be interesting. I could hear Rose swear and then something crashed and she swore again louder.

"Hey Rose? Is that you? What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Because you know that I could help heal you right?" Wow, Lissa sure did ask a lot of questions. I had never picked up on that before.

"No! I'm totally okay, just um...dropped my er...book!" Rose yelled, running out of the bathroom and towards the door. I almost burst out laughing just trying to picture Rose reading a book and in return got a death glare thrown in my direction as she passed me.

Rose was looking a lot better already; she had changed into a plain green t-shirt and ripped skinny leg jeans. Her hair was dry and pulled back into a messy pony tail and she had put on some makeup to cover up her puffy eyes. It worked; she looked pretty good (then again she always did, no matter what she wore) - apart from the dead look still in her eyes.

As soon as Rose reached the door she paused and fixed a large and very fake smile on her face before pulling the door open wide and pulling Lissa into a hug. "Hey Liss, what's up?" Her voice sounded friendly and even and there was only a tiny sound of sadness in there.

Lissa smiled at her. "_You _were reading?" She asked sceptically.

"Hey, I can read. Reading is...nice." Rose muttered defensively.

That did it. I burst out laughing and both the girls turned to look at me, Rose annoyed and Lissa confused. "What are you doing here Adrian?"

Rose turned to me with an evil grin on her face. "Yes Adrian! How the hell did you get into my room? I mean, I knew that you were stalking me...but this? Really?"

Well two can play at that game. "But aren't you supposed to be the guardian? I mean, I knew that you were bad at paying attention to things...but this? Really?" I asked, mocking her voice at the end, just trying to get her annoyed at me. Maybe it would erase the hurt I could still see in her eyes. It worked. Rose was now glaring at me so hard that a strigoi would run away in fear. Maybe provoking her wasn't such a good idea.

Luckily for me Lissa was there to help. "Rose!" She whined. "I want to start our night already!"

I stood up. "I think that this is my queue to leave, don't you think?"

Rose nodded. "I'll walk you out."

"To the hallway?"

She shot me a look that said _shut up_ very clearly and then turned to Lissa and in a sweet voice said: "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Adrian, now _would_ we?"

Lissa shook her head and Rose turned triumphantly to me. "Come on."

"Goodbye cousin." I yelled as Rose pulled me by my shirt out of the room and down the hall. As soon as we were out of Lissa's sight she launched herself onto me and hugged me tightly. My arms went automatically around her and I held her close to me, much like I had on her bed. Two hugs from Rose in one day, it was a miracle.

"Thank-you Adrian. So, so much."

I pulled away and smiled down at her. "No Rose, thank you."

She grinned at me before slowly backing away back down to her room. "Well, time for me to go and have a _fun_ girls night eh?" She asked me sarcastically. "Whoop. I'm _sooo_ excited."

"Yes, you go and paint each other's nails and do your hair and all that. It sounds like so much fun that I might come and join in!" I yelled to her retreating back. She gave me the bird without looking back at me and then went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I chuckled and walked away. Rose was back already.


	3. Relief

Adrian POV:

I woke up to the horrible sounding of banging on my door. It was too early for this. I got up and opened the door to find a frantic looking Lissa standing there. Her usually perfect blonde hair was in a mess around her head and she looked like she had been crying.

"What happened?" I demanded.

She took a deep breath and then said. "It's Rose, we were all talking and stuff and then I said that I missed Tasha and Guardian Belikov even though they had only been gone one day and she said that she did too and then I thought that then would be a great time to tell her the surprise."

Lissa started telling Rose about Dimitri? That could not have ended well; Rose couldn't even speak his name right now. Let alone have a conversation about him.

"Lissa, what is the surprise?" Please don't let it be horrible. Like Dimitri is coming back or we are going to visit him or-

"That next week you, me, Christian, Eddie, Mason **(AN Mason didn't die, obviously)** and Rose are going to visit Tasha and Guardian Belikov for the whole holidays!" Lissa said in a happy voice, for the moment forgetting what had distressed her.

The whole holidays...As in everyday for three weeks. With Dimitri and Tasha. Next week. Rose would not be pulled together by next week that was so soon. So sudden. Why?

"I know that it is so soon after they just left-" Yet again Lissa seems to be able to read my mind, creepy. "But Christian really misses Tasha already and because in two weeks it will be his birthday, I thought that we could celebrate with his only family!"

"I see. It was a good idea Lissa." I lied to her, a fake smile plastered on my face. "But what is wrong with Rose?"

Lissa's face fell again. "Yeah, well I told her and she was all smiling and like 'that's cool' and then I went in and brushed my teeth and when I came out she was just curled up in a ball and sobbing. And I didn't know who else to go to so..."

I nodded. "Let's go." We ran down to Rose's room. Lissa looking depressed and me only wearing a pair of trousers that I had thrown on when I heard the door. As soon as we neared her room I sped up so that I got there before Lissa did.

When I opened the door I gasped at the sight. It was nearly as heartbreaking as the first time that I had found her. That was the only way that I managed to keep on going, because this wasn't as bad. Still horrible, but not as bad.

I ran over to rose and pulled her into my arms. "Hey. It's okay. Shh." I cooed to her and slowly her shaking stopped and her sobs quieted. I looked down at her gorgeous tear stained face and pulled back a piece of hair stuck to her forehead. She was asleep. I kissed her head and then gently tucked her into her bed.

"Whoa." Oh! I forgot about Lissa. Turning I found her standing there watching me with an amazed expression.

"That was like...whoa. You stopped her crying in like what? Three seconds?" Her tone turned from amazed and confused to suspicious. "Are you sure that you're not going out?" She demanded.

It was nearly funny. How would someone not know if they were dating someone. They would have to be pretty stupid.

"Yes Lissa, I am sure." I said, suddenly exhausted.

"Oh, yeah you should probably go back to bed then. Thank you so much though. I don't know what happened. She was fine."

"Maybe it was just stress, you know because graduation is pretty soon and now that _Guardian Belikov_ is gone-" I had to force the name out of lips. "she will get a new guarding partner. It could be worrying her. You probably shouldn't discuss guardian stuff or Belikov with her at the moment."

"But...she'll be fine with it by the visit?"

I nodded and lied to her once more. "I'm sure. Just no guardian or Belikov stuff okay?"

When she nodded I sighed in relief. Now Rose would have a whole week to get over him without Lissa talking about him in front of her. I am so smart.

"Good night cousin."

"Night Adrian."

I went to sleep that night slightly more happier then when I tried before. Rose will be relieved about how I managed to make up an excuse and a temporary cure in one go.

"Good night Rose. Sweet dreams." I whispered before I went under.


	4. Smile again

Adrian POV:

I woke up for the second time to loud banging on my door. Why can't people just wait until I go out to have breakfast? I see these people like every second that they aren't in classes and yet they always intrude on my alone time.

Very slowly I made my way over to the door, which I'm sure seems to get further away from my bed each time I look at it. Creepy.

I pull open the door sleepily and am surprised to find a very depressed looking Rose standing there. Damn, I was going to go and find her this morning but I slept in! Wait, I look at the clock to see that it is only 5 in the morning! _5_! I should be sleeping still.

"Hey Rose, what wrong?" As soon as the words left my lips I grimaced, that was the wrong thing to say. I already knew what was wrong.

"Adrian..." That one word was filled with such agony that I wanted to crawl into a ball and just _die_. "I don't think that I can go through that, seeing _him_ again in only one _week_..." her voice broke on the last word and at the same time a single tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

I took a large stride forward and pulled her into a tight hug, crushing her against me. "I'll be there, did Lissa tell you? I promise you that I will be there for you, okay?" I reached down to her chin and pulled her face up so that she had to look me in the eyes. A moment passed and then mutely she nodded and satisfied I released her.

Rose smiled weakly at me and I lead her into my room where she proceeded to burst out laughing. I stopped and just stared at her for a moment, she was..._laughing_. At what?

"Look how _messy _your room is! I thought that mine was horrible, but yours..." she cracked up again, her face still pale and covered in tears but now tears of a different kind joined them.

I smiled as well, Rose was happy. Even if it only lasted for only another minute it had still been there. This meant that she could heal. Maybe even in a week, in time for the _trip_.

After another minute of laughing she finally stopped and sighed, her good mood gone immediately, as fast as it had come. She walked over to my bed and brutally shoved all of the junk from it onto the floor, before sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

Now it was my turn to sigh as I slowly walked over and plonked myself down next to her, the whole bed shook and Rose stuck out her tongue at me. "Fatty." I gasped in mock outrage. "_Moi?_ _Fat?_ I don't think so, I mean look at this body!"

I tried not to show how I felt when Rose did exactly that, slowly checking me out from head to toe. "Not bad." She muttered when she had finished and I grinned at her. "That's all I get? I'm hurt."

I waited for the smart response back but all she did was sigh and turn to me expectantly. Well that good mood sure did end fast. "Rose, you know that you do have to go. For Lissa's sake...as well as your own. If you keep avoiding the subject then you will never really get over it. Just jump into the deep end and get it over with."

Rose sat for a moment in silence and then leaned forward and gave me a hug, it amazed me still how many hugs I seemed to be getting from her lately. "Who knew that Adrian Ivashkov would be able to give good advice?"

"Hey, I have given a lot of good advice in my time."

She snorted. "Yeah, like what alcohol makes you the most drunk."

"I have given a lot of better advice then that."

Rose sat with both of her eyebrows raised; she apparently still couldn't lift only one, as she waited for an answer. "Yes? And that advice would be..."

"That you need to face your fears to get over them." I said, changing the conversation from cheerful to serious in one second. Rose didn't frown like I expected her to, instead her smile changed into a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, maybe." Huh. I got the feeling that Rose wasn't all here right now, so we just sat there in comfortable silence. I didn't interrupt her thoughts, she needed her time. In the end though it was Rose that stood up suddenly, making me jump slightly.

"I should probably go now, I left before Lissa woke up and I still need to tell her why I was... upset."

I stood as well. "Yeah, Lissa came here and I told her that you where just worried about guardian stuff. She won't mention Belikov-" Rose flinched but kept on listening. "-for a while so it should be good."

Rose sighed in obvious relief and gave me a genuine smile. "Thank you for that, I don't know what I would have told her." I smiled as well; her happiness was just so contagious that I couldn't help it, but then my smile dropped.

"The truth. You know that you'll have to tell her it sometime."

Rose sighed and walked towards my doorway. "I know I will, I know."


	5. Bad surprise

(The next week)

Adrian POV:

Here we all are, sitting in this gorgeous little jet (a gift from the queen for her one and only favourite nephew) and praying for Rose. She is in the jet's bathroom and we can all hear every time that she throws up. It's horrible, not being able to go in and help her. I tried about five minutes ago and Rose just screamed her head off at me to leave, before slamming the door in my face.

"Oh god." Lissa groans as we hear very loudly as Rose empties her stomach yet again. I look over to her and am ashamed to say that I'm happy that someone feels worse than I do about this.

Lissa looks horrible. Her face is way too pale, even for a moroi and her normally sparkly eyes are surrounded in red and puffy from all the crying that she has been doing. It's mostly because of the fact that Rose has been vomiting the moment we went up into the air, all four hours of it, and we still have another two hours before we get there.

But a small bit is that Lissa knows that Rose is keeping something from here, thank goodness that she doesn't know what though or she would just feel worse about this trip.

"Hey, its okay...Rose is fine. It's probably worse sounding then it is." Christian attempts to smile reassuringly down at her but it fails, badly. Over the past week Christian has noticed that something is wrong with Rose and has gotten closer to her. Like a big brother. I can tell that hearing this is hurting him as well.

"Then why won't she let me in?" Lissa half screams at him, pulling away and running over to the bathroom door. "Rose! Please let me in!" she sobs while banging on the door. "Please!"

Mason and Eddie get up to go and pull her back down (Lissa can be really strong when she wants to) when the door opening stops them both, mid step. If I wasn't concentrating on Rose coming out I would find it funny.

"Oh my god." Lissa puts a hand over her mouth and looks like she's going to start crying again.

Rose looks...horrible. Worse than when I found her in her room, and that was bad. Her hair used to be pulled back in a high ponytail but now bits have come out and have obviously gotten in the way because a few of them are covered in vomit. Her eyes are bloodshot and surrounded by red and I have a feeling that she's been crying the whole time. Now I feel even worse that I didn't just break down the door and comfort her.

"Hey Liss, am I really that ugly?" I should feel happy that Rose is using sarcasm but her heart isn't in it. Her voice comes out all croaky and sore sounding and she looks like she just wants to die.

No way am I letting that happen.

I get up and walk over to where the four of them are standing and grab Rose's arm as I walk into the bathroom, pulling her in with me.

"We'll be back." I throw over my shoulder to them as I slam shut the door and lead Rose over to the sink.

...

In about 10 minutes we're going to landing at the airport about 20 minutes away from Tasha's house and then that's it. Half an hour before hell begins.

Rose is lying back in her seat with her head resting on my shoulder; she's been like this for the past hour and a half and fell asleep about 5 minutes in. I really wished that I could sleep right now, but with Rose this close and vulnerable I feel like I have to be awake to remember the moment. Sleeping would ruin that.

Also she smells very strongly of vomit. This is not a very good smell on anyone, even someone as hot as Rose, and makes it kind of difficult to sleep.

"Dimitri..." Rose mumbles all of a sudden, catching me off guard. She's dreaming about that loser? I feel like I'm going to puke myself now.

"Please...for me. Please..." Oh god, I so do not need to hear this right now. Never in fact. I never ever want to listen to Rose dreaming about someone I hate so much.

"...leave..." What?

"Please just leave...go..." Am I hearing this right? I look over to Lissa to ask if she's hearing the same thing as me when I see her confused face.

Oh.

Lissa didn't know.

"Dimitri...I lo-"

I quickly shake Rose's shoulder and her eyes snap open wide. "What? Are we there?" I shake my head and her confused face turns annoyed. "Then why did you wake me up?" She hisses at me.

"You were dreaming about Belikov." I state simply.

Her expression goes from annoyed to scared in one second. "I...was?" Oh, how much I want to hug her and say that she wasn't, that it's all okay. But it's been a whole week; it is officially time to face this problem. To shove it out of the way and get on with her life. Hopefully with me in it.

I nod my head. "You were..._talking_ about him." I couldn't help the jealously that swept into my voice and as soon as I saw Rose's face get even more worried I regretted saying anything at all.

"What did I say?"

"You told him to leave and then began to say..to say..." I couldn't end that sentence. I couldn't say out loud that Rose loved him. It would crush me, I wouldn't be able to handle it if she still did.

Rose nodded at me in encouragement to go on.

"You began to say that you loved him."

Her face fell and she slumped down in the chair, her head back on my shoulder. "Oh." She sat in thought for a moment and I couldn't help but wish that I could read minds.

"Wait...did Lissa hear anything?" Her voice went panicked and I almost smiled at how adorable she was. Almost.

"Nope. I woke you up then."

"Good."

Rose turned to face me and then slowly moved her face closer to mine and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Oh my god. She just kissed me, my lips felt like they were on fire from just that one little peck.

"What was that for?" I whispered out, my voice sounding shaky. That was not right. Adrian Ivashkov did not get all mushy feeling about a _girl_. What had Rose done to me?

"To say thank you." She smiled at me.

"For what?"

"For everything."

I went to reply but it was then that the jet decided to land. Rose must have felt it too because she reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine." I murmured to her and had the pleasure of seeing her relax slightly. "I'm here."

Lissa ran over then, giggling like crazy and pulling an annoyed looking Christian over by the hand. "Were here! Aren't you so excited!"

Rose nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Christian frowned at her and opened his mouth but Lissa, apparently not seeing anything wrong with Rose, smiled even wider. "That's great! Let's go Christian. We need to go get our bags and thank the pilot!"

She dragged him off, practically skipping with joy of seeing Tasha again but Christian deliberately took his time. The whole time his scrutinising eyes examining Rose, like he was trying to figure something out.

I rose from my seat, pulling Rose up with me and then leading her over to the door. Mason and Eddie had also already left so it was just me and her left.

I could feel her shaking slightly and I smiled reassuringly down at her. "It _will_ be fine okay? You have about 20 minutes in the drive there so there's nothing to worry about."

She nodded and we walked out of the jet together before Rose stooped with a horrified gasp. I turned to see what she was looking at.

Oh.

Rose wasn't going to get her 20 minute drive.

Tasha and Dimitri were here to pick us up.


	6. Meeting

Adrian POV:

Oh my god.

I could feel Rose shaking beside me and I grabbed her hand even tighter in mine, pulling her so that there was only inches between us.

"Rose, look at me." When she didn't respond I repeated myself, slightly louder this time and when her frightened eyes met mine I tried desperately to put on a calm and soothing face.

"It is all going to be okay. You can sit next to me and you can pretend that he isn't there."

She shook her head furiously and then turned so that her face was hidden and pressed against my chest, on reflex I let go of her hand and put my arm around her. Holding her to me and at the same time stroking her back softly while she sobbed quietly.

"Hey, it's okay, it's-"I was cut off by a very loud squealing noise and then Lissa was standing in front of me and frowning at Rose's back. How did she get here so fast? She was like 3 meters away before, where everyone else is still standing.

"I ran here okay? But Rose! Oh, are you okay? Do you still feel sick because if you do you can totally have the seat next to the window, not that you wouldn't get the seat next to the window anyway. I mean, you can have any seat that you want. Well...not the driver's seat, since you can't drive, though if Adrian was driving maybe you could sit on his lap because don't think I haven't noticed how close you too have gotten-"

I zoned out as Lissa just kept on talking. She had done it again, it was like she could read my mind whenever she wanted too. I would have to ask her about that when we were alone sometime...

"-so that would suck and really would be very awkward, for both of you and then I would feel even more awkward for bringing it up and-"

"Hey, Liss!" Christian jogged over to us, cutting off Lissa and saving us all. I shot him a grateful look and he smirked right back at me, before turning a now concerned look at Rose, who had turned around sometime during Lissa's talking and was looking back at him with both her eyebrows raised high. Luckily she didn't look like she had been crying just seconds before.

"Yes Pyro? Something you want to say?" Rose snapped at him and surprisingly he grinned down at her in response.

"That's better, I couldn't handle you being all sulky, it made your face look all ugly." Christian paused and his smile got wider. "Well, uglier then it is now."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and he elbowed her lightly back, but when she turned to look at Lissa his gaze went automatically concerned again as he studied her.

"Come on! We can't make Tasha and Dimitri wait any longer! It's just plain rude to them, and they drove out to pick us up and everything!" Lissa started whining to Rose who sighed and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed as well and with my arm still around Rose we followed Lissa and Christian over to where the rest stood waiting.

"Rose, Adrian! It seems like years since I last saw you! How have you been?" Tasha practically jumped onto Rose and hugged her so tightly I could see Rose gasp for air. When she finally let go I had about a second before the same fate hit me. I didn't even know that Tasha knew my name, let alone that we were _friends_.

"Er...hello Tasha. I've been good." I muttered out, looking at my feet, looking at her would have been worse.

After a moment of awkward silence when Rose hadn't replied I looked up and saw everyone watching her expectantly, with confused looks on their faces. Apart from Christian. Who just looked worried again, what is with him?

I nudged Rose and she attempted to smile at Tasha, the result being that she just looked depressed. "Yeah...good..."

If Tasha thought something was wrong she ignored it and turned to Dimitri. "Come and say hello! You've just been standing silently there the whole time!"

Rose stiffened as Dimitri slowly made his way over to us and smiled sadly at Rose. "Hello Rose." He half whispered in her direction.

She nodded at him, the whole time staring at the ground. "Hi."

He stared at her for a moment before he turned and looked at me, his expression turning from sadness to disgust. It took me a moment to realise that he was looking at the arm that I had around Rose and I smirked at him.

"Guardian Belikov."

He glared at me. "Ivashkov." It looked like it took him a lot to stop from spitting on me and my smile got even wider.

Making Dimitri mad almost made this worth it.


	7. The Witch

Adrian POV:

There was an awkward silence while Dimitri glared at me and I looked at Rose and she stared at the ground and Christian had that annoyingly concerned look on his face again as he studied her and everyone else just stood there waiting until finally Lissa broke the silence.

"Well...to the car! Lead the way Tasha!" She chuckled nervously.

Tasha nodded at Lissa and reached down to hold Dimitri's hand, he flinched slightly but didn't pull away as she held on, not seeming to notice yet again that something was off. That would be typical, Dimitri leaving the goddess that he had for a scar-faced-

"Adrian." I looked down and Rose tugged at my sleeve again. "Let's go." There were tears forming in her eyes but when I reached down to wipe them away she shook her head and tried to smile reassuringly at me, though I wasn't reassured at all.

"I'm fine." She whispered to me and we passed Eddie and Mason, both who were too busy scanning the area to hear anything anyway. **(A/N I just noticed that I didn't make them have any guardians with them, which is very wrong seeing as Lissa's very important so Eddie and Mason are their guardians :)**

"Really?"

"Yes_, really_." Though I noticed a flash of pain in her eyes and I followed her pained gaze to Tasha and Dimitri's hands, which were joined as they walked in front of us.

I nodded and didn't push her and the rest of the walk to the car was in silence. The car was nice enough looking, it was large and a dark blue colour with just enough seats for all of us.

"Shot gun!" Lissa yelled as she ran around and climbed into the seat next to Tasha, who was already in and obviously driving.

Everyone chuckled, even Rose and when I looked at her she had a small smile on her face, looking at her best friend giggling like a child. It was nice to see.

"Well, I'm sitting with Eddie." Mason declared. "No way am I going to sit and have to put up with Adrian and Rose making kissy faces at each other for 20 minutes, this way I'll have someone semi normal next to me."

"Hey!" Eddie protested, but got into the car behind Mason anyway.

This left a big problem.

Because Christian was already in the car and now the back seat was filled up, Rose and I were left with a very annoyed looking Dimitri and a car full of impatient people waiting for us to get in.

Somehow with all three of us trying to get in I ended up in first next to the window, then Rose, then Dimitri next to the door.

Oh no. Rose looked like she was going to burst into tears and I was desperate for an excuse for us to swap before Tasha started driving, when Christian spoke up from behind us.

"Rose, maybe you and Adrian should swap, I mean, sitting next to the window should help you not to throw up again. I don't think I could stand anymore of it. Not after the plane."

Yes! While I silently tried to thank him with my eyes Rose and I swapped and I felt her relax next to me. This now however meant that the questioning would start.

"You were sick on the plane?" Tasha stops the car and turns around in her seat, looking at Rose with worry. Probably thinking that she'll throw up all over her car.

Rose nodded slowly. "Yeah, so I should sit here, but the sooner we get there the _better_." Tasha didn't seem to get the fact that Rose really wanted here to turn around and just drive, instead she unbuckled herself and lent over to look at Rose better.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Wow. That woman just couldn't give up.

"_Yes._" Rose muttered through here clenched teeth, looking like she wanted to hit Tasha smack in the middle of her face. I wish she would. It would serve her right.

"Okay then. If you're sure..."

"She said she was fine okay? Please just _drive_!" I practically screamed at her, finally losing it.

"Okay then." Tasha still looked unsure but she turned around and buckled up again before driving out of the airport car park.

We had only been with her for about 10 minutes and I felt like I was going to explode; looking over to Rose she looked even worse, so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"I think that I may just have to kill her in her sleep to keep my sanity." I whispered in her ear and she chuckled quietly,

"Not if I snap in the car in the next few minutes and kill her first." She whispered back.

We laughed together for a moment before Tasha ruined it as always. "What are you laughing at?"

We both stopped at the same time and I frowned at Tasha, annoyed now. Why couldn't she talk to Lissa or something? "Nothing." I half growled at her. Why couldn't she shut up?

"No, really. What?" What is her problem? I don't think I can wait until she's asleep, I may have to kill her now. In front of everyone. I may become a murderer but I'll be happier.

"They were laughing at a man walking past. It was nothing really." Dimitri said in a flat 'end of conversation' tone. Thankfully Tasha got it when Dimitri said to shut up and she focused on the road, leaving the car in silence.

I could kiss him right now. But that would be disgusting. Though it might make Rose feel better to know that he left her because he was secretly gay.

That wonderful silence didn't last long however because Tasha decided that we needed to catch up some more, as she talked I watched as Rose slowly leant on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Either she was pretending to be asleep so that Tasha couldn't talk to her more or Tasha was boring her that much that she was really falling asleep.

"ROSE!" Oh no, Tasha didn't realise that disturbing a sleeping Rose never went down well. I once woke her up and she gave me a very large and spectacular black eye. I now waited until it was past 10 before I went and saw her.

"WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?" Rose sat up and screamed so loudly that I saw Lissa flinch. I had to smile at the look on Tasha's face, but when I saw Dimitri smiling as well mine dropped immediately.

"Well...I-er I just wanted to ask..." Tasha started stuttering awkwardly and I knew that nothing she could say could get her out of this.

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL HELP YOU OKAY! NOW LET ME SLEEP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR JAW!"

The car was very quiet after that, but watching Rose sleep with a smile on her face made me feel happy. I was probably the only one though. Lissa keep on shooting disappointed looks at Rose and everyone else just sat there in silence, no one wanted to wake Rose.

So when we arrived everyone got out and waited to see if Rose would bash me, I could see Christian, Eddie and Mason talking in a huddle and passing around some cash. They were actually betting on this. Great friends they are.

"Come on Rose, we have to go inside to the Witch's house." There was no response but I swear I saw her lips twitch slightly.

Huh. "If you stay sleeping out here then I fear that she will cook you in her dungeon." Yep, her lips were defiantly pulled up in a smile now.

"So, we should go now before it's too late. If you don't leave then I'll just leave myself because I really don't want to be eaten by _Tasha_." I shuddered dramatically and Rose sat up and grinned at me.

"Na, she couldn't catch me, I'm too fast. She'd fail at being a witch."

"Come on!" Oh great, Tasha again.

"Speak of the witch." Rose whispered to me as we got out of the car to face the Witch's gingerbread house.


	8. Gay?

**Hey, thank you very much to LaraJade17**** because I was looking through the reviews and you reminded me that I was meant to write who had won the bet in this chapter. Thank you to everyone for reviewing, you are all very nice. Have a hug! :)**

Adrian POV:

Rose and I entered Tasha's house to find that everyone was already sitting down on the couches and there was only one spot left. On the couch in between Dimitri and Tasha.

There was no way I was sitting there.

Both of us froze when we saw the sitting arrangements and Rose turned to look up at me with pleading eyes. "You can't make me sit there!" She whisper yelled at me.

"Yeah, well if I sit there I'll have to kill someone!" I whisper yelled back at her. This was so stupid. Whose idea was this dumb trip anyways?

Rose opened her mouth to respond when Tasha cut her off. "Come on you guys, me and Dimitri don't bite." She grinned, showing her fangs, like what she had said was funny in some way.

It wasn't.

"Yeah but there's only one seat." The way Rose said it made you know that there was a silent duh at the end. But Tasha, being herself, just smiled stupidly and turned to talk to Lissa, who was on the other couch next to Tasha's.

"You can sit on his lap _Rosie_." Oh no he didn't. Rose stiffened, turned and walked a few steps forward until she was standing directly in front of Christian, who apparently wasn't as tough as he seemed because he was shrinking back slightly into the couch. Away from Rose's glaring gaze.

"Er...Rose?" He suggested to her.

She smiled and took a step back and Christian automatically relaxed. "Okay then. Good, now...who's going to give up their seat for me?" she directed this mostly towards Eddie and Mason, but they were too busy looking at me to notice.

"What are you guys-"

"DAMN!" Mason yelled out suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. Even Dimitri, great guardian he is.

We all looked at Mason with confused faces until he reached into his pocket and took out a $50 note and passed it over to Christian, who was grinning smugly.

"We made a bet." Christian said, like that explained everything. When everyone still looked at him confused he elaborated. "On whether Adrian would get totally bashed by Rose when he woke her."

Tasha giggled at that. She GIGGLED. Like it was funny that I could have been bashed. And what woman of her age would try to pull off giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Oh. I could so see where Rose was going with this, but Tasha for about the 700th time today still was clueless. I could see Dimitri out of the corner of my eye frowning at her. Maybe now he was finally realising that she was totally CRAZY. Too bad it was too late.

"Nothing." Tasha said, still smiling widely.

"No, really. What?" Rose pushed an evil grin on her face.

Tasha seemed to realise that Rose was mocking her (finally!) and her smile dropped before she turned to Dimitri expectantly. Like she thought he was going to come in and save her like he saved us. Which I still don't know why he did.

When there was only a silence a frown appeared on Tasha's face. "Nothing."

But Tasha should have known that Rose didn't give up easily. "No _really_, it seems like you were laughing at something very _interesting_. So please share, was it the part where Christian was betting? Does betting amuse you?"

When Tasha didn't respond Rose continued. "Or maybe it was when he said that Adrian could have been bashed. Was it then?"

Her words were met by an uncomfortable silence from Tasha, Lissa and Dimitri and snickers from everyone else.

"What is your problem?" Tasha hissed at her, moving like she was going to get up. But Dimitri leant across and took her hand, whispering something in her ear that sounded Russian.

I could see Rose tense up next to me and I reached down and took her hand in mine, smiling at her when she looked up at me. When Rose smiled back at me it made me feel so wonderful inside that I almost forgot that everyone else was still in the room until Christian ruined it.

"So, where are we going to be sleeping?"

There was a pause while everyone looked at Dimitri and Tasha, waiting. A moment later Tasha looked at Rose and smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry Rose; I don't know what came over me. I really didn't find anything funny. Forgive me?"

Rose nodded stiffly but I know that she heard through Tasha's weak lies. It wouldn't take a genius to, her smile had been so fake and when she had said Rose's name she had practically spat it out in disgust.

"...Well I can sleep with Mason." Eddie said, breaking the silence. There was a pause and then everyone burst out in laughter at how wrong it sounded.

"Oooh Mason, I think that somebody has a little crush!" Rose sang out, while both Mason and Eddie's faces turned bright red, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"No! It's isn't like-"Mason tried to say but at the exact same time Eddie blurted out "Okay that may have come out wrong-"

They both stopped and then turned to each other and then at the exact same time said "Shut up!"

"Oooh! The lovers are having a fight!" Rose giggled and everyone laughed again. This time Lissa came to their rescue just as their faces were turning an amusing red colour.

"I can share with Christian." She offered, shooting me and Rose a sly glance.

I could see what she was trying to do with this. It meant that Rose and I would have to share a room. I was okay with that, more than okay, but I didn't know how she felt. I mean, we weren't dating or anything; I actually had no idea what it was that we had.

"Okay then." Rose said simply. That was it. Okay then.

Lissa looked very surprised, as did Dimitri but no one else seemed to be. Though I noticed that while Lissa seemed almost bursting with joy, Dimitri looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Probably me.

Okay most definitely me, I could see the way he was glaring at me in particular. Great.

"Okay? Well, then we should go and get some rest." Lissa blurted out, like she was afraid that Rose would suddenly change her mind if we didn't go right away.

Mason nodded, seeming happy that no one was laughing at him and Eddie anymore. "Yeah, off we go."

Tasha stood up and took Dimitri's hand again, causing Rose to grab mine for support. I squeezed it and smiled reassuringly at her, she smiled back sadly and we followed everyone up the stairs.


	9. Sleep

Adrian POV:

"Okay here is the bathroom." Tasha gestured with her free hand to the door closest to the stairs as we passed it. On it was a very large sign that very clearly said BATHROOM in capital letters.

"Maybe Tasha can't read." Rose whispered to me, half laughing.

"Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me." It actually wouldn't. If Tasha was trying to put out the image of being an idiot then she had succeeded.

"And here is the first bedroom, who would like it?" She didn't even show us the inside of it, she just stood there and waited for someone to speak up.

Lissa of course hated awkward silences and so claimed that one for her and Christian to have.

"But it's right next to the bathroom!" Christian complained, causing Mason to giggle and Rose to murmur up to me- "Gay, definitely gay."

"Something tells me your right." I muttered down to Rose.

She grinned widely at me. "Of course, I'm always right!" Then she did the weirdest thing, she stood up tall on her tiptoes and gave me a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Oooooh! Adrian's blushing!" Christian grinned, who had already forgotten about the bedroom thing and was now moving onto trying to get Rose to bash him. Not a smart move.

"I am not!" I said defensive. Maybe a little too defensive though because everyone burst out laughing, apart from Dimitri who was looking between me and Rose with a very annoyed look on his face. What is his problem? Seriously, he left Rose for _another_ woman, who he is at the moment holding hands with and yet he thought that it was okay to get jealous.

"Yes you are!" Rose sang cheerfully, giving me the satisfaction of seeing Dimitri get even madder looking, if that was possible.

I went to reply but Tasha beat me to it. "Okay then enough of this, on we go."

What a spoil sport she is.

We got to the next door and Tasha gestured to it the exact same way that she did with the bathroom and first bedroom. Yet again not even showing us the inside.

"Here is the second bedroom, who would like this one?"

There was an awkward pause when no one spoke up and then Mason kind of half raised his arm and said: "Er...me and Eddie could have this one."

Rose snickered quietly beside me and Eddie went a very unattractive shade of red.

"Okay then the last bedroom is for Adrian and Rose and that room over there-"Tasha jerked her head towards a door on the other side of the hall. "-is mine and Dimitri's, don't come in unless you want to see something that you probably won't want to and if we don't come down when you call then just knock loudly because we could be very busy and it could be very loud..." She trailed off in a voice that I think she found seductive but I just found repulsive.

Dimitri apparently agreed because he shuddered and looked like he wanted to rip his hand out of Tasha's and burn it, while Christian groaned and covered his ears. "Ugh! I did not need to hear that!"

He complained some more but I zoned out looking at Rose. She was glaring at Tasha with burning eyes but then she turned to look at Dimitri and when she did the anger changed into a hurt and rejected look.

Dimitri was staring at Rose with a pleading look similar to hers, like he wanted her to understand something. Yeah right, that time is over.

"Well everyone should go and get some rest. Come on Dimitri; let's go back to _our_ room..." Tasha directed her words towards Rose with a smirk on her face which got larger when Rose flinched at her words.

Oh, she does not want to do that. Already I was going through plans in my head, I wonder how she would look without that pretty black hair? Not very attractive then.

Christian and Lissa waved goodbye and practically ran to their new room to examine it. Mason and Eddie went next, but both looking hesitant and unsure of the amount of enthusiasm they should be displaying. It was a very funny sight, they were so gay.

Then there was another awkward pause before Tasha pulled Dimitri off towards their room, throwing another triumphant smile in Rose's direction.

Then we were alone.

"So, off we go?"

Rose nodded and we walked down the hallway until we found the door. Rose took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

There was only one bed.

"Oh...well, I could sleep on the floor if you like." I offered, not sure if she was okay after Tasha's little stunt before.

But Rose just shook her head slowly at me like I was an idiot. I probably was.

"No, the bed is big enough for us both, besides..." She shot me a suggestive smile. "I won't try anything if you don't."

"I will defiantly be trying something then."

I expected her to get mad like she always used to when I said inappropriate things but instead she did something so unexpected.

She laughed.

She didn't just give out a small chuckle or a giggle, she full out laughed. It was wonderful, I had forgotten how beautiful her laugh was and it wasn't long because I was laughing too.

"What...What are we laughing at?" I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"You! Ahh, I thought you had turned into a completely different person, that maybe you were a clone or something- because in like a whole week you haven't been making any jokes or comments at all and it was kind of weird-no offence."

"It will take a lot more than that to offend me. But yeah, I know what you mean." That was the most I had ever heard her say in the past few days and it was a large relief to know that she could still talk.

"Yeah." She smiled again. "So to bed Lord Ivashkov?"

"Only if you'll be joining me Guardian Hathaway." I grinned impishly at her.

"Not a guardian Adrian." She reminded me.

"Not yet. But when you are you'll be a fantastic one."

Rose turned and looked me straight in the eye. "You think so?" She asked with a half hopeful, half fearful expression on her face.

I took a step closer to her and gave her a large hug.

"I know so."

**I just had to put a quote from the librarians in there. :)**


	10. Please Vote

**Hey sorry that this isn't a chapter but i wondered if you could take the time to go onto my page and vote on who you want Rose to end up with because it would really help me with writing. I'll also really try to make the chapters longer in the future, goodbye!**


	11. hair style

Adrian POV:

After Rose fell asleep I just lay next to her for a while, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. I didn't like people who hurt Rose and Tasha was slowly pushing herself into that category.

Which meant that I had to do something about it.

Very slowly I got out of bed, careful not to wake up Rose. Once I was satisfied that she was still sound asleep I made my way to the door and stopped there.

_Okay Adrian now what?_

Now what indeed. If I was going to do something I needed a plan. There were many ideas that I had to get back at Tasha but only one of those seemed fit for this. So turning around I made my way around the room, collecting what I needed.

Then using my awesome ninja skills I crept out of the room, across the hallway and towards Tasha and Dimitri's room, stopping once again one I was in front of it.

"Deep breaths Adrian. Remember, this is for Rose." I told myself, breathing in and out slowly.

I would hate to know what would happen if Dimitri was awake when I did this. If so it would not be pretty for me, I really wanted to keep all of my limbs so before going in I put my ear against the door to check if there was any movement. When I was certain there wasn't I took one last deep breath and opened the door to their room, stepping inside.

I woke up to the horrible sounds of Tasha screaming and was about to yell _shut up_ when I remembered the cause of this sound.

She had seen her hair then.

I jumped out of bed with lightning speed, the movement causing Rose to stir and sit up next to me, rubbing her eyes and frowning in annoyance.

"Why are you so happy at a time like this?" she groaned, once she saw the huge smile that I just couldn't keep off my face.

"You really want to get up and see this."

Her frown got deeper. "Why do I want to see-"she was cut off by another scream, this one sounding much more manly then the first.

"Was that Dimitri?" she demanded, sitting up straighter. "What did you do to him Adrian?" The fact that she was concerned about him made my blood boil, he didn't deserve any of it. But thinking about what he was screaming about made me laugh again.

"I didn't do anything to _him_, I'm not that stupid. No, I just experimented my hairdressing skills-"I paused for a dramatic effect. "-on Tasha."

Rose stared at me for a moment, probably checking if I was serious before bursting out in laughter. The sound made my mood soar up so high I felt like I was getting drunk, which for me is a _very _good feeling.

"Come on!" she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door; though when realising that I wasn't moving she stopped and just looked at me.

"Are you coming or not?"

I just stared at her, or more specifically at what she was wearing. Or not wearing, which was lots. She only had on a large t-shirt that looked oddly like one of mine, it only went down to mid thigh and made her hair look even more brown and beautiful-despite the fact that it was in a tangled mess on top of her head.

When rose noticed my staring she looked down at what she was wearing and then back at me. "You like?"

I had several things that I would have loved to say but the words just got caught in my throat so I settled for simply nodding my head.

She smiled. "Good, now let's go!"

"In that?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows because I knew she hated that she couldn't do that.

"Yes in this, I thought you said that you wanted me to see your hairdressing skill-which is kind of hard if we stay in here."

I nodded again, that seemed to be becoming my favourite thing to do, and together we walked slowly out towards Tasha's room where everyone else was already crowded around the door waiting for Dimitri or Tasha to answer.

"Hey Tasha, I heard a scream. Is everything okay in there?" Christian asked with a worried look on his face.

"No! I'm...I'm _hideous_!" Tasha's muffled voice screamed at him. "Don't come in!"

Rose started to giggle, luckily no one else heard because Lissa was talking now.

"What about you Dimitri? I heard you scream as well, is something wrong? Please let us in!" Lissa was starting to sound really worried and I saw Rose glance at her with an equally worried look on her face.

"I'm okay! There's just been a slight...problem with Tasha's hair." If I didn't know better I would say that he was trying hard not to laugh. He found this funny?

I looked down at Rose to see her wearing the same confused expression I felt on my face, so it wasn't just me who noticed that he found this amusing.

"What kind of problem?" Christian was so much calmer now, his stance had relaxed and now he sounded like he wanted to laugh at the fact that we were all worried over her hair.

Wait until he sees it.

"A _problem- _problem and I think I know _exactly who did it_!" Tasha screamed. Oh no. Did she know it was me who did it? Or worse, did she think it was Rose?

"Who do you think did it?" Mason asked sounded much more amused at this situation then Tasha did.

"Well as you all know-"She spat out. Uh oh. Not good. "-there's only one _bloodwhore_ in this house at the moment."

She didn't.

I felt my mouth pop open in shock, Tasha did _not _just call Rose that. Looking around at everyone else I saw the same horrified expressions on their faces as one mine, apart from Rose who just glared at the door like she could collapse it with her eyes alone.

Lissa opened her mouth but was cut off when a very distinctive _thwack_ sound came from in their room, followed by a scream of pain.

"Ow! Dimitri what the _hell _is wrong with you!" Tasha yelled, sounding like she was eating-or like someone (*cough cough* Dimitri) had punched her in the mouth.

"No Tasha what is wrong with _you_!" He screamed back even louder and I watched as everyone took a step away from the door, Rose included. Dimitri was scary as when he yelled, and we couldn't even see his face, only hear his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with me, only something wrong _her_!" There was no question on which her she meant and Lissa looked at Rose with a worried expression.

"What did you do?" She whisper-yelled at her.

"Nothing." Rose mouthed back.

"What did she do!" Dimitri's yelled.

"THIS!" No one could see but I knew she was gesturing to her head as she said it.

"REALLY?" Oh no. Dimitri's voice got even louder and closer sounding and we could hear loud footsteps as he walked to the door making everyone take another step backwards.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

Everyone took another step apart from Rose, who stood there with a determined look on her face as she waited for Dimitri to get out here. She was so brave. I went to take a step forwards to stand next to her but she shook her head at me furiously.

"No, stay back."

I went to argue but just then Dimitri burst through the door, it swung shut behind him so no one could see Tasha's new look just yet. He walked with slow and scary steps until he was standing directly in front of Rose.

"Did you do it?" he asked her in a much softer voice, seeming to have calmed down just by looking at her, she had that effect on people.

I thought for a moment that Rose would give me away but she was smart by acting dumb. "Do what comrade?" As soon as that last word slipped out she gave a little squeak of horror that matched the way I felt. So now that he had acted all heroic by defending her honour they were all good again? It made me want to be sick.

Though it looked like it had the opposite effect on Dimitri because there was a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked into her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. Because that is _all_ that he is looking into her eyes for, he doesn't in the slightest want her back, he _can't_.

Besides Rose would never take him back, _ever_. She's just looking hypnotized from his eyes because she's relieved that she didn't get caught, right? Right?

_Now you sound desperate in your own head._

Great, that voice in my head was back. It didn't sound like my voice, though it was strangely familiar to me. Like I had heard it before.

"You really don't know?" Dimitri asked, leaning in closer and smirking a little. Just so that he could see if she was telling the truth, not because people lean in when they're going to kiss. Because Rose and Dimitri are _not _going to kiss.

"No, what did I do?" Rose asked in such an innocent voice that even I almost believed that she had no idea what had happened to Tasha.

"What did happen to Tasha?" Lissa asked. Oh my god, she did that mind reading thing again- I thought that had stopped.

"This happened to Tasha." Tasha's voice said.

And then she stepped out into the hallway.


	12. in trouble now

Adrian POV:

When Tasha stepped out I swear everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, even Dimitri and I and we had seen her before.

She looked even worse than she did in the dark and I was tempted to scream and jump into someone's arms, but I'm a man and we don't do stuff like that.

Lissa however let out a very high pitched yelp and jumped onto Christian who almost dropped her, he was too busy looking at Tasha with a shocked expression on his face.

"What...happened t-to you?" He stuttered out, holding Lissa closer to him.

"That little tramp happened to me!" Tasha screeched, waving her hand at Rose and sounding very hysterical.

"No...I meant what happened to you..._hair_?"

I held back a giggle because again, men do not giggle and if I did I would most likely look gay or retarded. But the urge to laugh was too much because Tasha looked that funny, you see I hadn't shaved her head because frankly that would just be horrible and nasty and mean. No, I had just given her a little...haircut.

"What do you think happened to my hair?" she was getting louder and looked like she wanted to set someone of fire, the way her glare was directed at Rose, I could guess who she wanted her victim to be.

Apparently Dimitri could as well because he moved just slightly do that he stood in front of rose, she shot him a grateful smile and I felt the green monster of jealously bubble up inside of me. She was meant to be heartbroken, meant to hate him, despise him, not smile at him! She was meant to smile at me; I was the one who had gotten revenge for her!

"I'm hideous!" Tasha moaned out of nowhere, making me forget my jealously for the time being as she covered her make-upped face in her hands, small sobbing noises coming out.

Did I mention that I experimented my makeup and face paint skills on her as well?

"No you're not, it looks..." Christian paused as he tried to find the right word to describe Tasha's new look, he seemed to be the only one who could talk at the moment. So when he looked around for help everyone just stood there. "...okay." He finished lamely.

Rose sniggered at that, it did _not_ look okay.

Tasha's hair had been so lovely that I had decided not to shave it off and since I had been looking at it earlier I had realised how good she would look with a fringe. So I cut her one.

Apparently my measuring skills are way off because I had cut one side too long so I trimmed it, making the other side too long so I trimmed that side and then all of a sudden her fringe was about the length of a child's thumb, and still uneven. **(A/N yeah I know it's a dumb comparison but I couldn't think of anything else the right length that I'm thinking off, just imagine it short.) **

But it had looked so good (*cough cough*) that I had decided to cut all around her head like that. So now she had some sort of bowl cut type thing going.

I personally had looked at it and seen the starting of a new craze but it turns out that Tasha doesn't go for that sort of thing.

"It's not okay!" she half yelled half sobbed. Rose tried to hold back a laugh and luckily no one else heard apart from Dimitri and me. I expected him to yell at her but instead a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and Rose's face lit up as she stared at him, looking hypnotized.

_No!_ Somehow in doing this I was getting them back together, it wasn't meant to happen. It _isn't _allowed to happen. It _isn't _going to happen. Dimitri left and he is paying for that, not getting her back on the second day of us being here.

"No, those colours really suit you." Lissa tried to smile but the shock was still on her face, she looked around for support but everyone was still in shock apart from Christian. He stood with a concerned look as he watched Dimitri and Rose slowly get closer.

"Uh yeah..." He muttered when Lissa nudged him. "Those colours really look nice on you."

Since Tasha's hair had been black, and I don't have anything against black hair but I didn't think that it suited her so I had dyed it for her.

But it turns out that she doesn't go for bright orange hair with purple and blue stripes in it. Funny, I thought everyone liked those colours.

"No they don't look nice!" Tasha raised her head and I sighed in relief, her tears hadn't made the makeup on her face run, I will have to compliment the makers for that. Because if it had run no one would have been able to see the lovely makeup I did.

It had been one day when I was in Rose's room and was looking at the posters she had up everywhere, I don't know how she got Kirova to allow that but anyway, I noticed one of a girl named Amy Lee from a band called Evanescence. She was wearing very cool looking makeup and I had just been dying to try it out on someone. **(You should look up a picture of Amy Lee in that cool makeup, she looks awesome)**

That was one dream fulfilled.

I had wanted to put Tasha in a ridiculous outfit as well but three things stopped me.

1) I would have to take off her clothes to put her in new ones, _eww!_

2) If Dimitri had woken up and seen me stripping Tasha then I would end up with something broken. (Probably my face)

3) If Tasha had woken up and seen me stripping her then I would end up with something burnt. (Probably my face.)

That list was enough to stop anyone from going ahead with that plan.

Lissa started laughing suddenly and when I turned to face her I saw she was laughing at me. Oh, did she read my mind again?

"No." She chuckled. "You said it out loud."

Shit.


	13. authors note

**I'm so sorry everyone, i haven't given up on this story i just need more time for inspiration to hit me and to find out where this story is going to go. i will try to update as soon as possible and thank you to everyone who had commented with their opinions on what should happen and the people who like my story. have a great holidays everyone :)**


End file.
